Evils Approaching
by Toonguy25
Summary: An evil warlock has been reportedly sighted. The Furious Five had been finding a way to relax in the heat until a familiar face came along. Now he wants to help them. Will this end China? R&R PLEASE!
1. The HEAT is ON!

**Well folks. After the success I had with the last fanfic, "Kung Fu Tag," I thought I might as well keep trying. I never thought writing fanfics could be so much fun. LOLZ. So here goes…**

Chapter One

The sun shone brightly down on the jade palace. It was a real scorcher outside. After all it was summer. Everybody was all inside trying to keep cool fanning one another and trying to stay cool themselves. It was almost impossible. Everyone started to get cranky because of the heat.

"DAMN THIS HEAT!" Tigress yelled. "This is the hottest it's been in China for a long time!"

"You got that right." Crane agreed. "I feel bad for those who are out on the streets with no shelter whatsoever. No way to cool off. No nothing."

"Yeah, but it really sucks to be a big guy like me. The heat just gets to me and having all this fur doesn't help at all." Po said frustrated.

It seemed like everyone had something to complain about in the horrid heat. It was inevitable to hear a complaint from someone nearby.

"I suppose it could be worse somewhere else." Viper said trying to shine some light on the subject.

"Where else could it possibly be worse?" said everybody else in unison.

"Indonesia, I assume. It is a tropical region."

Everybody looked at one another. They agreed with Viper as they all started to try to once again get cooled off. They all hated the heat and were quite disgusted with it. They got so sick of being hot that they decided to find a nearby lake. A nice dip in the water would be great for everybody.

It wasn't long before they found a nearby lake. Everybody was relieved to have found it. Everybody stepped in except Po and Tigress. Po yelled a hearty "Cannonball!" And with that a huge splash resulted, getting everyone wet. And yet it felt good to be soaked in the horrendous heat.

"Wow, good one Po!" Crane yelled cheerfully. "That splash really got everyone soaked!"

Po spewed forth some water from his mouth. "Totally! I really got you guys, huh?"

"No kidding!" Everybody cheered.

Just then some bizarre noise could be heard. It sounded like somebody yelling. The person also could be perceived as falling from the sky. It was getting louder and louder until a crash could be overheard.

"It came from the jade palace!" Tigress said with sudden bravery.

"We'd better check it out." Po said.

When they got closer and closer to the palace, they could hear someone cursing like a sailor and then the person just yelled "lingonberry jam!" Apparently, he secretly was trying to not swear that time. The voice sounded familiar.

"No it can't be can it?" asked Po.

"Son of a bitch it is." Replied Mantis almost disappointedly.

"Wow, he really got you emulating his words." Monkey said laughing.

"Tommy?" said Tigress and Viper simultaneously. They all had to see the whole thing.

They all ran inside and saw the mess. There were pieces of the roof all over the floor. Amazingly, their vulgar acquaintance was alive. He had a few scrapes and bumps but he could barely stand up.

"Hello again, everybody! Damn, what the hell? I felt like a freakin' spaceship going into light speed! I'm not giving that book to my nephew, heaven knows what could happen." He wobbled around and then fell flat on his face.

"Wow. How embarrassing. Even more so than when you first came in our lives, Po." Said Crane condescendingly.

"Seriously, Tommy. What the hell brings you here again?" Tigress asked in a gruff manner.

"What?" asked Tommy in a slightly offended tone of voice. "You're not all happy to see me again?"

"Well you crashed through the roof of our sacred palace." Said Monkey.

Tommy just looked up. "Well I couldn't help it that time. I didn't know it was going to send me falling out of the sky. Geez, what a rough landing. Not to mention a rough welcome."

"You really shouldn't have come back to see us, Tiger Boy. In fact it was really dumb of you to do so." Mantis said with all honesty.

"Aww, man!" said Tommy frustrated. "I'm a Tiger again! Why can I not be myself in my own form when I come here?"

"It must be the power of the book." Replied Viper. "In fact, it IS."

"Where's the Master of ceremonies himself? You know, Master Shifu?" Tommy asked asininely.

"Dude, I have to ask you something. WHERE'S YOUR RESPECT?" asked Po demandingly.

"Wow, Po. I never heard you sound so serious." Said Tommy shocked.

"If you really want to know, he's meditating. He has a cave where he does so." Tigress said. "I don't think you want to disturb him."

"Oh," said Tommy. A slight disappointment could be sensed in his voice.

They were talking about how they were having such a good time and then Tommy had to come into their lives again suddenly. Then without notice, Master Shifu came by.

"Warriors…ugh. Oh boy." Said Shifu after seeing the officer in Tiger form. He really didn't want to see Tommy again. It could be heard in his voice.

"Master Shifu!" exclaimed Tommy in a happy tone. "Good to see you again."

"Likewise," said Shifu trying to sound as honest as possible. "As I was saying, there is a new threat to China. An evil warlock lord has come. He is known as Lu Tau. He has the power to raise the dead from the grave and evil spirits. With his evil arts, including powerful martial arts skills, he will surely destroy us all! He has been covert for so long. Now someone has claimed to have seen him! He must be defeated. If he succeeds, he will send a great undead army on the world. I fear this is the greatest threat we have ever faced. And YOU!" exclaimed Shifu pointing his staff at Tommy. "You will not have anything to do with what the others here must do! In fact, you never should have come back!"

"But Master Shifu," Tommy said falling on his knees. "I had no idea this was happening! I've got the Kung Fu skills as well as this!" He pointed to the utility belt which had a .45 mm pistol. "I thought I'd bring it with me this time. It WILL come in handy!" He said bravely.

"You really don't understand, do you? You are only seeking glory. There will never be a moment that you will be with Po and the five."

Tommy looked depressed. His spirit was killed by Master Shifu's powerful words.

He sighed. "So I don't have the RIGHT to be with Po and the five? Is that what you're really telling me, Master Shifu?"

"Precisely," he said.

"Don't you remember? I managed to show my skills as a Kung Fu expert last time I came! I battled the furious five and also won each fight with honor! At least that's what I felt. I didn't even cheat."

Tommy had tears rolling down his cheeks. He felt truly embarrassed to be crying in front of everybody, but his feelings were truly crushed. He wanted to just try to help Po and the Furious Five in any way he could. In his mind, he really wasn't just an off-duty officer with time on his hands, but an enigmatic warrior from a faraway land.

**I hope you guys are still awake. There's more pending real soon.** **Please keep reading. I know it's a really mind-boggling chapter and story, but please…have faith. It will get better. **


	2. The Warlock Comes

Chapter Two

_I have traveled a long distance to come to Gongmen City. It is in my desire to rule China and eventually the whole world with an iron fist and the undead spirits at my side. _These were the thoughts of a mountain goat wearing a blood red cloak and making an evil smile. _The fools. They don't even realize the true potential I have to destroy en entire nation as well as the world! As they go about their business they have such little understanding of a person like me. They only think I'm aged, but their futile minds don't realize I'm full of power. _

The mountain goat looked over the hills and with a scroll in his hands. It turned out to be a map of China. He unrolled it and finally found where he was. He was closer to the city than he had predicted. He rolled up the scroll and placed it back in his cloak. He grinned once more.

_It is time now. _He thought once more. _The lifestyles of the people of Gongmen City will change dramatically. If they want to survive, they will have to become my slaves. I have heard however that the Furious Five live near here and have been heroes for a long time. My skills as a warrior and warlock will double what they have been taught by Shifu, their master. Once I have them under my control, nothing will stop me. All will bow at the name of Lu Tau! _He began to laugh diabolically. Then he made his way into the city.

Back at the Jade Palace, Po and the Furious Five were not sure what to think of Tommy tearing up at the words that Shifu had told him. They were heart-wrenching to him and he felt that he wanted to be of assistance to them.

"Master Shifu," Po humbly came forth. "Tommy sounds really sincere about wanting to help us. I know he may seem like trouble to you, but I think that he is of value to us. He has shown his skills to us and I think he should be given that chance."

Shifu sighed. He really didn't know what to think. "Po," he said quietly. "You must understand that he is of another world. He doesn't seem to grasp the kind of danger that is at hand."

"But I think that he does, Master!" Po said. "Don't you, Tommy?"

"Absolutely, Po!" Said Tommy with a slight hope coming back into his voice. "I'm willing to face the warlock with Po and the Furious Five. Even if it means I die. I swear that this evil necromancer will not have China or the world! Please, Master Shifu! Have understanding! I really want to help them out!"

Shifu just sighed once again. He looked into Tommy's eyes. Then he smiled. "I like your determination. Your work ethic is that of a warrior's. I now believe you can help Po and the Five. But you must remember. This could spell your fate."

"Whatever fate I may have, so be it! Thank you, Master Shifu. And thank you, Po for having faith in me!"

"You're welcome," the two of them said simultaneously. It was then that the Furious Five could see that the young officer who had become a tiger in this world had an amazing fighting spirit when it was revealed by someone. It seemed like the last time Tommy was there had changed his whole demeanor. He was ready to go wherever they would go.

It was only a matter of time before he would accompany Po and the Furious Five to finding Lu Tau and ridding China and the world from the evils of his power. But they needed to know where he was. Just then, a messenger came from the city to Master Shifu.

"Master Shifu!" he said in a panic stricken tone. "A warlock lord who goes by the name Lu Tau has come to Gongmen City! He is summoning the dead in the whole city terrorizing the people and causing many deaths!"

"This is the beginning of the end." said Shifu. "Warriors! You must go and stop Lu Tau! Surely if you fail the world will end!"

"Yes, Master Shifu!" They all said. And they headed out.

**So this is the end of the second chapter. What will happen to our heroes? Stick around!**


	3. A Young Survivor

Here's where it starts to get graphic.

Chapter Three

It was then that the seven warriors set off to the city to destroy the warlock. It would be a rigorous test to strengthen them, but the others had been through it before. Tommy had not. And this was going to be his first time going on a rough journey.

"Dear LORD, man! I sure hope we can get there in time! Hopefully the city isn't so horribly ruined." Tommy said.

"If you keep on talking we won't get there, period." Tigress said in a rough tone of voice.

"Please. Even if I do talk at times I'm not going to talk the whole time. Plus we're still moving when we talk so what's wrong with that? Sheesh."

It took them a long time. They went over the hills and valleys and across the mountains. The journey was long, tiresome and almost hopeless. The seven warriors had to make it to Gongmen City at any cost. The whole country was at stake. The entire world even depended on them.

"Seriously, why did you want to come along?" asked Crane. "Why did you even come into this world again for that matter?"

"I came because I felt bored. I wanted some excitement in my life. Especially since I was off duty for a week or so."

"You know you're risking your life, don't you?" Monkey asked in a concerned tone.

"Yes." Replied Tommy. Even if I die, I still think it would've been cool to be with you guys."

"Wow." Said Crane surprised. "I never thought you of all people would say that after your first experience with us."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you almost got killed that time as well."

"Hey don't worry about me. I can be prepared for anything. Even the undead evils that the warlock lord has power over." Tommy said with confidence.

"You know, Tommy. This is pretty much OUR mission." Said Mantis.

"It doesn't hurt to have a little firepower." Said Tommy pointing to his gun and utility belt.

"Just do us a favor. Don't try arresting anyone. You are in our world after all."

"Well hey, a little restraint goes a long way Tigress."

"Guys, we really need to keep concentrating on getting to the city and saving the world." Po said to everyone's surprise.

When they finally reached the city, everyone was horrified. It was dark and completely unlivable. The stench of decay was around them. It got to Tommy and he retched. Po patted him on the back asking if he was okay. Tommy just said yes.

"My God." Viper said sadly. This was a bustling city before Lu Tau came. I can't see anyone around."

Suddenly without warning, two crows that were picking at a corpse looked at the group and started flying above them. They immediately dove at them and had almost attacked their faces. Tommy pulled out his gun and shot them dead and they both fell to the ground.

"Whew." Mantis said. "That was close. But, let's hope that nobody else heard that.

Just as soon as Mantis finished talking, a door was forced open which took everybody by surprise. It was a zombie! It was only by itself and Po took to it and kicked the head off of it. Blood spurted out and it soon fell to the ground.

"Man! This town must be full of these creeps! Let's check if there's anyone in here!"

They all agreed and Tigress decided she would go first. To her horror, there were two dead bodies found. They had been ravaged by the zombie apparently. She decided to go into the next room and heard a creaking sound.

"Who's there?" She yelled.

In a small cupboard, a little boy was shaking with fear. The rest of the group came in. Viper went over to the boy and talked to him.

"Don't worry." She said. "We're here. We aren't going to hurt you."

The little one's lips started trembling. He started to cry. "I…heard everything. My mom and dad screaming. What's going on?" He sobbed uncontrollably. He figured his parents had died in the struggle to keep the zombie away from him. Po looked at the little boy and remembered how his parents sacrificed themselves to keep him alive. He went over to the boy and put his hand on his shoulder.

Hey, little man." He said. You're going to be alright now. I, the Dragon Warrior will destroy this evil and bring peace back to the city."

The boy was surprised. "The Dragon Warrior! You guys must be the Furious Five! But who are you?" He pointed to Tommy.

"I'm from a faraway land. I'm here to assist the others with defeating the warlock who came here. My name is Tommy."

"Tommy…that's a Western name, I know."

Po wasn't sure what to do. "What's your name, young man?"

"Lei." Said the boy.

"Well, Lei. We want you to be safe. Please stay inside. Hide as much as you can. Do not leave the house. It's much more dangerous outside."

Lei was scared and felt he didn't want to be alone. "Please don't leave me!" he cried with tears in his eyes. He didn't want to face the same fate his parents did.

Po started to tear up in his eyes. He knew the feeling of being alone. "We have to go." He said. It was the only thing that he knew could be done. Lei wanted to come with them but they had told him that where they were going was more dangerous.

"Okay." Said the young lad.

"Don't worry." Said Po reassuringly. "We'll be back to see you. Just stay hidden as much as you can."

Lei nodded and slowly crept back into the cupboard. The group had to face dangers ahead of them. The undead were sure to be tough. But they knew that if they stayed together things would be better.


End file.
